Bicyclists are often required to train or commute in the dark. Because bicycles are less visible than cars, this presents a hazard. Risk of being hit by a motor vehicle or another rider is a problem known in the art.
In addition to the reflectors on their bicycles, bicyclists often wear reflective clothing or add reflective tape to their bicycles and/or helmets. Reflectors, reflective clothing and reflective tape; however, are only visible when a car's headlights or another light source is shining on the reflective material. By the time a driver notices a bicyclist, it may be too late for the driver to avoid a collision.
There are battery-operated pedals and headlights on the market. However, batteries must continually be charged or changed and the device must be turned on or off to conserve battery power. Battery-powered devices thus are not reliable. Other devices which generate light in an alternative manner are generally not bright and may provide intermittent illumination.
There are many types of safety lighting devices known in the art and commonly used by bicyclists, and in particular, devices incorporated into bicycle pedals.
One example of a safety lighting device for bicycles known in the prior art is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,172 (Kilburn '172). Kilburn '172 incorporates LED technology and electrical components into bicycle pedals creating rapidly flashing lights on a bicycle pedal without utilizing mechanics. It is desirable to incorporate LED technology into one or more parts of a bicycle without the need for one or more electrical components and/or batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,038 (Curry '038) discloses another example of a lighted bicycle pedal. Curry '038 discloses a lighted bicycle pedal which has a hub and a pair of space-apart threads disposed on either side of the hub. A light source is mounted on the pedal frame and includes a light emitter to flash on and off, and a time-out mechanism. Also included are a gravity activated switch, which activates LEDs when pedals rotate to a given position, and a power supply (e.g., AA batteries). It is desirable to have an apparatus which illuminates a bicycle pedal which begins operating when the bicycle is placed in motion; however, it is further desirable not to require batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,716 (Chiu '716) discloses a light for a bicycle which is not battery powered. Chiu '716 discloses a generator for a bicycle which includes a rotor which abuts the wheel of the bicycle. A coil is mounted in the rotor and electrically connected to two bearings that are mounted on the opposite sides of the rotor by two inner wires. A stator has a shaft extending through the two bearings and a permanent magnet sleeved into the shaft and corresponding to the coil. Two metal rings are respectively sleeved onto opposite ends of the shaft and electrically connected to the bearings. A light is mounted on the bicycle and electrically connected to the metal rings via outer wires. The coil rotates with the rotor relative to the stator when the bicycle is moving generating electricity that is transmitted to the light. It is desirable to have a self-generating mechanism to power an LED which does not require the use of external wires or extensive altering of existing bicycle components to include internal wiring.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,096 (Hicks '096) discloses a generator mounted within the tread portion of a bicycle pedal. Power is generated as two meshing gear wheels of unequal diameters are rotated within a gearbox as the bicycle is pedaled. The small generator is designed to provide a sufficient output voltage to illuminate an array of LEDs and charge a capacitor which will keep the LEDs illuminated while the pedals are temporarily stationary. It is desirable to have an apparatus which illuminates a bicycle pedal which has few mechanical components and adds minimal bulk/weight to the bicycle pedal. It if further desirable to have an apparatus that illuminates a bicycle pedal which does not require the purchase of pedals, but rather can be fitted to existing pedals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,041 (Kitamura '041) discloses circuitry designed to harness AC power generated by an unspecified generator, convert the AC to DC, and then supply that electricity to one or more electrical bicycling accessories. The bicycle power supply circuit taught by Kitamura '041 requires the use of multiple terminals, a full-wave voltage rectifier circuit, a storage device, a voltage regulator, a switch, and a switch control circuit. It is desirable to have an apparatus that illuminates a bicycle pedal which is capable of utilizing the energy in the form which it is generated.